Rokurokubi, oh NO!
by kim anna shinotsuke
Summary: "Seperti apa Rokurokubi itu? apa kau pernah melihatnya?"... Dia bukan hantu, tapi wanita cantik. /YunJae,YooSuMin/Friendship/humor/DLDR!


**Rokurokubi, oh NO!**

**.**

**.**

**By : Kim anna shinotsuke**

**.**

**Cast : **

**Yunho, Jaejoong, Yuchun, Junsu & Changmin**

**.**

**Warning :**

**OneShoot/Horor/friendship/Humor/DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy **

.

.

.

* * *

"Junsu-_ah_..." Jaejoong yang masih tejaga dari tidurnya memanggil Junsu yang tidur disebelah Yuchun, sementara posisi tidurnya sendiri berada ditengah yang disampingnya tertidur pulas Yunho dan di saping Yunho ada Changmin dengan posisi Yunho dan Changmin yang saling memunggungi. Mata _doe_nya melirik Yunho yang tidur menghadapnya dengan keadaan mulut terbuka. 'Benar-benar tidak elit.' Jaejoong membatin.

"Em..." Junsu menyimbat dengan gumanan, karena pria berpantat penuh itu juga sudah ngantuk berat, apalagi waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.30 malam, belum lagi hembusan angin dingin yang seakan membuat beku tubuh kelimanya. Mereka berlima yang tidur di teras kedai kosong, di kaki bukit Hakodate. Mereka berlima berniat kemping di puncak Hakodate yang terkenal dengan keindahan panorama alamnya, namun insiden kompas rusak hingga membuat mereka tersesat dan terpaksa tidur di teras kedai reot yang sepertinya sudah lama tak ditempati. Jejeran pohon rapat yang menjulang tinggi dan semak-semak tinggi yang tumbuh disekitar kedai itu seakan mepertegas jika area tempat mereka tidur jauh dari pemukiman penduduk desa.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Aku baru mau tidur Jae, jangan mengangguku." Jusnu mendumel pada Jaejoong, masih betah pada posisinya yang tidur miring memunggungi Yuchun.

"Kau pernah membaca buku legenda hantu _rokurokubi_ kan?" Jaejoong masih betah mengoceh meski ditanggapi malas oleh Junsu, "Bagaimana wujudnya?" Jaejoong kembali bicara saat Junsu tetap diam.

"Yun, kau belum tidur kan? Bagaimana wujud _rokurokubi_ itu." Jaejoong beralih bertanya pada Yunho yang tidur disebalahnya dan Jaejoong tau jika Yunho belum sepenuhnya tidur. Jaejoong merasa kesal pada Yunho saat _namja_ musang itu justru membalik posisi memunggunginya.

"Dia bukan hantu tapi wanita cantik, sudah tidurlah!" Yunho bicara sambil mengeratkan jaket parasut yang dipakainya, menarik tudungnya hingga menutup kepalanya.

"Iya, dia cantik." Jaejoong berguman lirih.

"Memang cantik tapi dia bisa mengubah wajahnya seketika menjadi menyeramkan." Kali ini Junsu yang menjawab.

"Apa dia memakai kimono?" lagi-lagi Jaejoong berkicau,

"Hem.." Yunho mengiyakan.

"Di buku yang ku baca sih, memakai kimono cantik." Junsu menyambung, Jaejoong menaikkan resliting kepompong tidurnya, namun kedua mata _doe_nya masih fokus menatap ke atas tidurnya.

"Bagaimana proses perubahan wajah cantiknya menjadi menyeramkan?"

"..."

"..."

Kali ini baik Junsu dan Yunho tidak lagi menanggapi kicauan Jaejoong, namun sepertinya pria cantik itu masih betah berkicau, mendeskrifsikan apa yang dilihatnya. Yah, keempat temannya yang tidur dalam posisi menyamping dan terlalu cuek, hal itu mungkin yang membuat Jaejoong satu-satunya yang melihat apa yang ada di atasnya salahkan posisi tidurnya yang terlentang. Namun Jaejoong hanyalah Jaejoong, pria yang memiliki paras kelewat cantik itu memiliki otak yang lambat jika menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Apa diawali dengan kulit yang berubah menjadi pucat biru? Mata _doe_ Jaejoong terus memandang sosok wanita yang duduk dibelakang kepalanya, wanita cantik memakai kimono biru tua yang menatapnya dengan wajah yang tadinya cantik dan berseri namun berangsur-angsur mulai memucat, kimono yang tadinya indah dan terlihat baru perlahan mulai memudar, kusut dan kumal bahkan mulai terlihat robekan-robekan di sana sini,

Glup

Jaejoong meneguk air liurnya, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan sulit di gerakkan saat mata sosok wanita itu menatapnya lekat dengan mata merah yang meneteskan air mata, Jaejoong tidak akan begitu takut jika yang diteteskan dari sepasang mata menyeramkan itu air mata layaknya mansia normal. Tapi ini cairan kental merah serupa darah.

Tes

Wajah Jaejoong semakin memucat saat setetes cairan pekat itu menetes di dahinya, Jemari pucat Jaejoong bergetar hebat saat jari telunjukknya menyapu setetes cairan yang mengenai dahinya. "da-rah.." Jaejoong berguman,

"Lehernya benar-benar panjang..." Jaejoong meremas ujung selimut kepopongnya saat melihat leher jenjang wanita berkimono itu dengan perlahan semakin memanjang, dan mata merah yang terus menatap mata _doe_nya.

"Apa diawali dengan mata yang berubah merah?.." keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuh Jaejoong, padahal suhu udara dikaki bukit itu sangat dingin bahkan berselimt kabut tebal yang memperpendek jarak pandang tentusnya selain keadaan gelap dan hanya diterangi cahaya bulan dan api unggun yang sudah hampir padam.

"Mungkin.." Junsu menjawab enetng,

"A-pa... telinganya berubah memanjang dan run-cing?" suara Jaejoong seolah tercekak ditenggorokan saat melihat telinga yang tadinya mungil kini mulai melebar dan meruncing dibagian ujungnya, bibir merah tipis yang tadinya tersenyum manis padanya kini menyeringai memperlihatkan sederet gigi runcing dan dua taring panjang dan tajam, taring yang dipastikan akan sangat menyakitkan jika menancap di lehermu.

"Rokurokubi, juga memiliki sepasang taring tajam _ania_? Bahkan kuku-kuku jari tangannya sangat panjang." Jaejoong tidak berhenti bicara, menjelaskan secara detail apa yang ada di depan matanya, saat tangan kurus wanita itu berubah semain kurus dan kisut dan dua tangan yang di julurkan kedepan memperlihatkan kuku-kuku panjang sekaligus runcing.

"Yah, seperti itu perubahannya, jika menurut buku yang kubaca tapi, dari mana kau tau jika kurang lebih seperti itu wujudnya.. jika kau sudah membaca juga kenapa _hyung_ terus bertanya pa-da-ku..." Junsu yang merasa mulai terusik dari tidurnya akibat ulah Jaejoong yang terus berkicau akhirnya rasa kantuknya lenyap begitu saja dan alangkah terkejutnya saat Junsu mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi telentang, matanya hampir di buat keluar saat melihat sosok menyeramkan di atas kepala Jaejoong dan seketika .

"Jae _Hyung_.. di-a... di-a..."

Glup

Junsu meneguk ludahnya susah payah saat suaranya mulai tercekak di tenggorokan, sungguh apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar menyeramkan. Sosok wanita berleher panjang dengan wajah menyeramkan tengah meliuk-liukkan lehernya di atas wajah Jaejoong, seolah tengah memamerkan pada Jaejoong betapa panjang dan lenturnya lehernya itu.

"A-pa dia rokurobuki Junsu-_ah_? Lidahnya menjulur pan-jang se-perti yang di-jelas-kan di bu-kumu..." Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya karena merasa semakin takut saat wanita berwujud menyeramkan itu mulai menjulurkan lidah panjangnya dan sedikit menyapu pipi putih pucatnya.

"I-ya, _hyung_... di-a han-tu itu... LARIIIIIIIIII!"

Tanpa menunggu perintah, secepat kilat Junsu bangun dari tidurnya berlari tunggang langgang,menembus gelapnya malam kemanapun asal menjauh dari tempat itu, seakan melupakan keempat sahabatnya. Jaejoong yang masih betah mematung sementara Yuchun dan Yunho yang terlelap dan Changmin, untuk _namja_ satu itu jangan ditanya. Jangankan hanya teriakkan Junsu bahkan jika ada gempa sekalipun ia tidak akan terbangun.

"Yun... Chun..." Jaejoong mulai mentoel kedua sahabat yang berada disisinya.

"BERISIK!" keduanya menyalak serempak karena merasa terusik akan keberisikan Jaejoong, namun sedetik kemudian keduanya tercenung,

Glup.. deg.. deg..

"Jae..."

Mata Yunho dan Yuchun dipaksa membuka lebar tat kala melihat sosok dengan kepala meliuk-liuk seirama dengan gerakan leher panjangnya bahkan leher lentur itu semakin memanjang. Sontak kedua _namja_ itu bergidik takut dan wajah keduanya berubah menjadi pucat pasi, dengan mata masih betah menatap sosok menyeramkan itu baik tangan Yuchun dan Yunho terjulur meraih tangan Jaejoong.

"Dihitungan ketiga kita lari!" Yunho memberi intruksi, sementara Yuchuh sudah mematung, tubuhnya seakan sudah kehilangan raganya.

_hana_

_dul_

_set_

"LARIIII..."

Yunho dan Yuchun menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, memaksa Jaejoong untuk bangkit dari tidur kakunya untuk mengambil langkah seribu mengikuti keduanya. Dan tinggalalh Changmin yang tersisa.

Sosok menyeramkan itu tertawa lebar memperlihatkan sepasang gigi-gigi runcingnya dan lidah panjangnya yang berlendir terjulur menjijikkan.

Changmin mulai terusik saat merasakan wajahnya basah akibat sesuatu yang menghujami kulit pipinya, masih dengan mata terpejam tanganya terjulur mengusap wajahnya.

"Ish.. hoek.. bau!" Changmin hampir muntah saat mencium bau mneyengat atas lendir lengket di tanganya, nyaris menyerupai bau bangaki.

"Yunho _hyung_! Kau jorok ilermu bau sekali." Changmin mulai risih, menoleh untuk memaki-maki Yunho namun matanya di baut bingung saat tak menemukan satupun manusia.

"Kemana Yunho hyung, si jidat, si bebek dan si _kitty_ eoh? Haoem..." Changmin menguap lebar. Mengeliat bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

Tes..

Changmin yang nyawanya belum terkumpul seutuhnya masih betah duduk dengan kepala menunduk, sambil mengucek kedua matanya, namun pergerakan tangannya terhenti saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang membasahi kepalanya. Padahal tidak sedang hujan.

Tes.. tes..

Semakin banyak dan mulai meleleh menuruni kening hingga lekuk hidungnya.

"Mwo, apa ini?" dengan perlahan Changmin mendongak keatas untuk melihat sumber cairan menjijikkan yang mengotori kepalanya.

Deg..

Mata Changmin dibuat mengerjab berapa kali guna memastikan apa yang dilihat di atas kepalanya, kemudian senyum aneh melengkung di bibir tipisnya.

"_Hyung_... kalian tega meninggalkan aku sendiri dengan sosok menyeramkan seperti ini." Changmin berucap lirih, matanya terus menatap sosok menyeramkan di atas kepalanya yang tersenyum mengerikan, namun kemudian raut wajahnya berubah biasa."

"Hey kau! Jangan ganggu. Aku mau tidur, kau tidak tau perutku sangat lapar _ania_? Mau kumakan hah?" Changmin melotot dan mulai menunjuk-nunjuk sosok menyeramkan yang mulai menatapnya aneh.

"Mwo.. masih berdiri di situ. Hus... segera menyingkir!" Changmin mengibaskan tanganya seolah sedang mengusir anak ayam, kemudian dengan cueknya Changmin menarik selimut kepopongnya dan selanjutnya melanjutkan dengkurannya yang sempat terputus. Menyisakan sosok makhluk menyeramkan yang balik menatap horor padanya.

.

.

.

**END**

.

Aneh? Saya tau, tapi ya sudalah semoga sedikit menghibur ^^ khususnya hati saya yang sedang galau T-T

**Rokurokubi** : Hantu jepang dengan wujud berleher panjang dan mengenakan kimono. Menurut mitos, pada waktu siang hari rokurokubi hidup layaknya manusia normal dan memiliki keluarga juga hidup bermasyarakat saat malam hari baru wujudnya akan berubah dan biasanya terjadi tengah malam. Rokurokubi akan keluar secara diam-diam dari rumah agar tidak diketahu keluarganya. Termasuk hantu usil dan suka menakut-nakuti.


End file.
